Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve one or more resources (e.g., files, data objects, documents, libraries, applications, images, videos, devices, or user profiles, or a combination thereof) that may be exposed by a device (such as a server) to various clients (such as users, applications, processes, and other devices.) Various resources may be stored in a resource set (such as a file system or a database) that may have a particular structure or organizational scheme (such as a hierarchy, a set of related tables, or a simple list), and that may be requested by clients according to such names or identifiers. Moreover, the resource set may be distributed over one or more devices, e.g., in a server farm scenario that appears to clients as a single resource service but that comprises a set of servers that redundantly store and/or access the resources in order to promote the accessibility, reliability, and/or performance of the resource service, or in a mesh comprising a set of devices that coordinate to present a consistent computing environment to a user.